


down

by enbied



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Bladder Control, Blowjobs, M/M, camboys au, might make this a series but tbh ? when have i ever stuck to anything, sub!miles for anon, they're like 23 but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: y'all gonna hate me idc lmao





	down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caspeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/gifts).



"'Kay, we're live. Hey guys!" Tristan sings, bounding back over to the bed to be with his boyfriend, who is sitting up naked against the headboard. Naturally, Tristan is also naked.

 

"Hey," Miles calls in the direction of the camera.

 

Tristan settles next to him, pressing down gently on the brunet's stomach to elicit a whine from him.

 

"Mmm, already?"

 

"You've been holding for hours; I think it's about time." Tristan teases as he massages the skin, watching his boyfriend's face for his reactions. "So, if you’ve been following us on Oomfchat, you’ll know Miles drank two litres of water somewhere around five and it's now seven."

 

Miles hides a smirk at Tristan's playful voice; he loves when Tris gets flirty for the camera.

 

"So I'm thinking we'll play for another ten minutes and then let him go, but I want your suggestions on what to do in the meantime." He presses particularly hard over Miles' bulging bladder, causing him to release a guttural groan and sit forward momentarily.

 

"Too much?"

 

"Mmm." It doesn't particularly sound like a 'yes', but still Tristan gives him a kiss in apology, moving both his hands up to cup Miles' face. It's a sweet kiss, like most of their kisses are, and in response, Miles raises a hand to Tristan's neck and starts to twist his pained lower half toward him, slowly shifting a knee over Tristan's body despite the ache in his core.

 

"Uh-uh!" Tris taunts, pulling away and dropping his hands to Miles' shoulders to push his body back to its prior position.

 

Miles huffs a small breath of annoyance, barely perceptible. "What are we doing, then?"                        

 

"Let's ask them."

 

Tristan stands up and walks over to crouch by the laptop, while Miles crawls over to the end of the bed, wincing, to see what the chat wants.

 

"Sounding, sounding, blowing me, sounding –" Tristan laughs as he reads out another, "'Just make out for the ten'. Wouldn't that be cute, babe? Um, let's see..."

 

"I'm down for that." Miles winks at the camera, now lying on his front, propped up on his forearms. 

 

Tristan looks at him, smiles, and kisses him again, deeper than before.

 

Miles pulls away first, but holds Tristan close with a hand on the back of his head with the sole intention of looking into his eyes a little longer.

 

Tristan smiles again, softly, closing his lips that were still parted from the kiss. Soft lips. And his eyes are soft, and his hair is soft and his skin too, and Miles tilts his head as he watches his boyfriend watch him, an intense moment they're somehow accustomed to sharing with the world.

 

"Love you." Miles whispers, his lips barely moving. It’s not for the camera; none of it is, really. He doesn't know or care if they heard. It's purely for them.

 

"I love you too." Tristan's response is equally quiet, and Miles stretches forward to steal his lips again before turning back to the screen.

 

"Oh… thanks guys," he laughs nervously as he sees a swarm of commendations of their love and sweetness. He doesn't usually read comments, often being in bondage or otherwise occupied, and tends to leave the audience interaction up to Tris.

 

Pushing his tongue against his left canine, he reaches over to the dresser the laptop rests on to scroll back through the comments, curious what else they'd suggested. A couple of minutes have passed since Tristan had asked for suggestions so he figures he has a fair amount to look through.

 

"It's all real," Tristan smiles, shifting to lazily press kisses against Miles' jaw as he watches him read the comments. He notices Miles is beginning to lean toward him slightly, probably subconsciously, and makes a mental note to gently tease him about it later.

 

"Ah, here we go. Sounding, edging for sure, sounding – wow, you guys really love that – uh, bondage, stretching my ass..."

 

Tristan jumps in over Miles, stroking his arm as he speaks as another apology. "Oh, just on that, guys, we're not gonna do any bondage when he's holding, just 'cause it's really important that he can, like, get away from the sensation real quick if he needs to."

 

"Yeah. What he said." Miles agrees, glancing gratefully in his boyfriend's direction but simultaneously engrossed in what their audience had to say.

 

Tristan continues. "Some people seem to kinda forget that it – a lot of the time it takes a moment to get started when you need to let go, not to mention that it's hard to even _get_ to a bathroom when you're already bursting, you know? So, we just wanna be safe and be sure that we're not having to go easy 'just in case'. We wanna give you guys something real. We know you guys’ll respect that."

 

Miles nods absently, biting his lip, trying to focus on the comments. Lying on his front was helping a little with the throbbing in his abdomen, but it was still intense enough to be distracting. Tris returns to kissing his jaw, placing a hand on the other side of Miles' neck and rubbing his thumb against the skin.

 

Miles begins to read comments aloud. "Breath play we're not gonna do, probably ever. Tickling, I'm not ticklish, sorry. Hickeys we don't do."

 

Tristan's hand freezes for an instant at this last one, but he catches himself and continues as he was, hoping no one would notice.

 

Miles keeps reading a few more, knowing Tristan doesn't want anyone to pick up on it. "'Finger him super hard'. Good plan; I'm in. Uh... what else... Oh, yeah, see, hot wax is something we've thought about but I don't think we even… have anything like that around, do we, Tris?" He looks at his boyfriend to confirm.

 

Tristan licks his lips, a nervous habit, but his voice comes out smooth. "I did say ten minutes so we'd better just pick something. Lemme go back down."

 

While Tristan reads more recent comments, Miles turns to press a kiss into his temple, as a comfort regarding his earlier reaction to the idea of hickeys.

 

"We'll make it fifteen, yeah?"

 

"You sure?" Tristan turns to him, concerned, knowing how desperate he must be.

 

"I can handle it." Miles seems genuinely confident and calm.

 

Tristan can't _wait_ to turn him into a shaking mess.

 

He nods to the bed, and Miles obeys, lying back down where he had been before.

 

Tristan turns back to adjust the position of the laptop and says, “I think we’ll keep it simple and just edge him nice and natural today.” As he heads back to the bed, he grabs the tube of lube they’ve left on the nightstand.

 

Tristan straddles his boyfriend, coating his fingers ready for Miles while he coaxes his legs open. Their bare cocks brush together fleetingly, sending sparks of anticipation through the both of them. Tristan skims his free hand along Miles’ side as he slides two fingers inside him.

 

The brunet reaches up to rest his hand on his lover’s hip as he shivers from the penetration, exhaling unsteadily, but both of them knowing from a wealth of experience that he doesn’t really need to take it any slower.

 

Tristan moves to rest his free hand on Miles’ stomach, pressing down faintly on his bladder. The pressure isn’t enough to stop Miles' attention drifting to the fact that that same hand is maddeningly close to his hardening cock… Miles’ breathing picks up considerably at the thought.

 

Tristan curves his fingers, gently pressing against Miles’ prostate.

 

Miles grips harder at Tristan’s hip, digging his nails in as his lips part and his hips cant.

 

"You feel good," Miles breathes.

 

"Yeah?" Tristan presses in a little harder to see his boyfriend’s eyes close, a sound caught in his throat as he tightens around Tristan’s fingers.

 

“Loosen up for me, babe. Relax.”

 

Miles lets his hand fall from Tristan’s hip to his side, luxuriating in the slow movements of the fingers inside him, letting himself feel the small jolts of pleasure radiate through his body and dull the pressure that has been steadily increasing for hours.

 

He’s unaware of their audience, unaware of his hips pressing forward into Tristan, unaware of Tristan’s hand letting up and travelling further down until he felt warm fingers trailing gently over his cock, just light strokes not intended to pleasure, only to tease him.

 

The aching in his abdomen only serves to make him harder; the gratification of putting himself through discomfort simply because his partner had asked him to doesn’t surprise him anymore. The rewards are always well worth it, and the satisfaction is enhanced by the knowledge that Tristan has worked hard to learn everything about his body, every tolerance and every sensitivity, how to drive him wild and how to pull him back.

 

Miles’ back arches with a low groan when Tristan takes his cock into his hand, but lets out a small whimper when the movement stops.

 

“We’ve still got eleven minutes to go, babe.” He can hear the smirk in Tristan’s voice.

 

“’m starting to regret giving you that extra five,” Miles pants, gripping at Tristan’s hip again. “Please, Tris, I swear I’ll tell you. Please.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Yes, I _promise_ , I won’t cum without permission, just _please_.” Miles begs, gritting his teeth as he pushes his hips into the touch, hoping for friction.

 

Tristan smiles. That’s his favourite part, Miles begging him for more. His shameless desperation, with or without letting the whole world see it, is so emotionally fulfilling to Tristan. Knowing that Miles would do anything he asks to the best of his ability makes him feel so valued. What he wants finally _matters_ to a partner.

 

And the trust. God, the _trust_ he has in Miles to be honest when he was getting close. It had been easier to hone than he had expected; when he first asked Miles to go through orgasm denial, he didn’t know how he would even enforce it, how he would make sure Miles didn’t stop him before it got genuinely difficult to hold back. Miles had jokingly suggested that sometimes Tristan _didn’t_ stop when he said he was close, but that turned out to make perfect sense – a way to both prove his truthfulness and keep him wondering whether he’d get to cum this time. Seeing Miles choose Tristan’s desires over his own, fighting his physical urges, and apologising _while_ he cums without permission, gives him a deeper faith in them working out as a couple than any words Miles could ever say.

 

Of course, he doesn’t always cum _without_ permission. On occasion, Miles will warn Tristan that he is close and Tristan will tell him to cum in his most soothing, sexy tone, and he’ll suck on his cock for the first time that night, just when Miles is starting to think the sensations are the most intense they could get.

 

Or sometimes Tristan will ask him to hold it, just for three more seconds, or five, or just for as long as he can, and he’ll fight his body, fight off the pleasure he so desperately wants to embrace just because the person he loves has requested it from him.

 

Tristan firmly holds Miles’ cock now, slowly stroking up the shaft and twisting just the way he likes. Miles raises his head to watch Tristan through unfocused eyes.

 

His gaze wanders from the hand pulling on his cock to Tristan’s eyes, flicking up to meet Miles’, attentive and somehow _silky_. Miles grins, always one for eye contact, and Tristan laughs quietly before surprising Miles by pushing a third finger inside him.

 

Miles responds with a breathy whine, almost overwhelmed by the sheer number of concurrent sensations – the throbbing in his bladder, the slight burn of Tristan stretching him, the glow of pleasure every time Tristan presses in, the hand working his cock, the warmth of Tristan’s body atop his, the speed of his heart rate… hell, even the _air_ had a chill to it.

 

His focus drifts to Tristan’s cock, hard but as yet untouched. After taking a moment to gather the energy, he raises a hand to curve over the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh, wanting to touch him but hesitating for a response. He’s aware of the fact that Tristan often wants their pleasure separate so they each can enjoy or concentrate on the experience, and likes to wait until Miles has had a moment of satiety before he asks for anything in return.

 

Tristan shakes his head, and Miles feels a small rush of disappointment. Giving Tristan pleasure gets him off more than anything; seeing him lose himself in bliss, as his muscles falter and he moans, it felt like his life’s work sometimes. Knowing Tristan’s history, he wants to give him everything, always. He has to settle for the muted contentment of knowing this is what Tristan wants.

 

Miles can feel the familiar pressure and heat forming in his lower stomach, but he does his best to keep it at bay, trying to control his breathing and think less about how hot Tristan is, above him, around him, _inside_ him. He tries tensing his thighs, gripping the sheets, hissing through gritted teeth, but…

 

“Close, close.” Miles murmurs, releasing the sheets to press a hand into his boyfriend’s calf.

 

Tristan stops all movement, an unusual choice, but of course today Miles has an additional strong sensation in the mix. Miles takes the opportunity to fill his lungs properly, knowing that it makes it harder not to cum when he breathes too deeply. He wishes Tristan would lean down to kiss him, but despite showing so much of his body every week, he isn’t willing to be so vulnerable that he would actually ask for a _kiss_.

 

They’d never meant for their little venture to blow up as much as it did, thinking it’d be a thrill to cam just once. They’d learned from their Hastygram fame that it felt kinda nice to show their relationship off, and they’d always been… _adventurous_ in bed, so when Tristan came to Miles with the idea of going live with their sex life, he was cautiously interested.

 

Like everything, they’d talked it out first, expressing their concerns and boundaries, things they wanted to research. Miles had naturally been surprised that Tristan, who was working on his career in film, wanted to put his naked body on the internet, their sex life, things that had always been more or less secret to the world. Tristan had suggested ways to hide their identities, knowing that Miles’ reputation would be affected too.

 

But Miles had realised he didn’t want to hide anything. They both thought it’d only be once, and the only people who would know were those who were cam-surfing on the site already. This was true, but as they read the comments section on their first stream, they both realised how much they enjoyed sharing their love and intimacy with the world, and how exhilarating it felt to have people watch.

 

Eventually they made the decision to go live once a week indefinitely, and gathered a regular audience who often shared their appreciation of how gentle they were with each other, how much their love resonated through the screen.

 

Realising they would be found out soon enough, if their Hastygram follower count was anything to go by, they made the decision to release a video on Tristan’s vlog channel about their show, touching on fetishisation and objectification, and on underage viewers, wanting it to be clear that they did this for themselves and they weren’t ashamed of it, but they wanted people to be following for the right reasons.

 

There were always going to be difficult conversations with family and friends, but they weren’t afraid of it and refused to be ashamed of something they loved that wasn’t hurting anyone. Except sometimes Miles. But never too much…

 

“Tris –” Miles groans as Tristan starts stroking him again. “Tris, please, it’s really –”

 

“You can do it, babe. Just three more minutes. I’ll go slow.”

 

“It’s too much, it’s too –” Miles stops, holding his breath, overwhelmed.

 

Tristan starts pressing his fingers into Miles’ prostate again, receiving a shout in response.

 

“Mmm, I can’t, Tris, I don’t have that much con-control right now,” Miles mutters, seeming considerably dazed. “Tris, it hurts.”

 

At that, Tristan speeds up the fingers inside his boyfriend and leans down to suck his cock.

 

“No, I can’t…” Miles whimpers, and Tristan pulls off momentarily.

 

“I want you to cum now,” he whispers in a low, husky voice, and wraps his lips around his boyfriend’s cock again.

 

Miles’ eyes flicker down to meet Tristan’s and he exhales shakily. “Seriously?”

 

Tristan just hums around his cock, sending mind-numbing vibrations through Miles’ whole body, waves of pleasure that he was glad he didn’t have to resist anymore.

 

He feels the heat intensify a little longer, radiating through his stomach – he couldn’t be sure how much of it was actually his bladder screaming for relief, whether he was even as close to orgasm as he thought – until he felt it take over his body, his release painting Tristan’s hand milky white. He didn’t know when Tristan had taken his mouth off of him, but suddenly Tristan’s mouth was on his own, sucking on his lower lip, his body over Miles’.

 

The brunet let Tristan kiss him for a moment, too exhausted to properly reciprocate but nonetheless sated and calm. His voice creeps into the sighs he breathes onto Tristan’s mouth, contented hums becoming sounds of mild discomfort due to the remaining factor of his bladder.

 

Miles gently bites down on Tristan’s lip, unsure whether it will convey the message he intends, unsure whether he’s even trying to send that message at all. He feels Tristan smile between his teeth, and he lets go, Tristan chasing his lips again one last time before pulling back.

 

“Go.” Tristan’s voice is soft, and he stares warmly at his boyfriend’s face for another agonising second before shifting off, reminding them both of the sticky mess that had been trapped between their bodies.

 

Miles gingerly stands as Tristan reaches for tissues to clean himself up, both knowing Miles would do so in the bathroom. The brunet starts off eagerly, but Tristan grabs Miles by the hand before he can get too far, silently demanding a kiss. 

 

Despite his desperation, Miles is still more than happy to oblige, making the kiss last a little longer than he needs to before he dashes off.

 

"Love you!" Tris calls in his direction, then turns back to sit on the edge of the bed to look at the laptop again. "Well,  _I_  think he did great."

 

He decides to respond to comments until Miles comes back, knowing Miles might take a minute to compose himself while he’s gone.

 

“‘What’s your Oomfchat?’ All our socials are in our bio. We use Oomfchat a _lot._ Mostly it’s just sweet stuff though, so if you’re into that…” Tristan presses his tongue into his teeth as he scrolls.

 

“’Picked up that tooth thing from Miles.’ What? What tooth… oh, that thing, oh my god. You’re totally right, I have. That’s so embarrassing, Jesus. We’re morphing into the same person at this rate. I’ve been stealing his clothes for years.” Tristan laughs good-naturedly.

 

"Awww sweetie, don't worry, you'll find someone!" he coos. Someone has commented about their jealousy of Tristan and Miles.

 

"You'll find someone that you fit well with and you’ll feel just like we do. And I know we tend to look like we 'have it all together' on our socials but, I promise you we're just like everyone else; we have disagreements and we have our own issues to deal with, we really do. We've just learned that...” he pauses to bite his lip.

 

“Communication is different for everyone; we all have our own styles of showing love and we have our own ways that we need to be cared for, you know, we both have stuff that's –" he quickly kisses Miles who has come back in to sit next to him on the bed. "We both have stuff that's hard for us to deal with and talk about and… we've had to learn each other like that over time. But we're close enough now that we can work through it together.”

 

Tris pulls Miles into his arms as he continues, rubbing circles into his skin. “For example, Miles _loves_ physical touch, and he needs to be asked how he’s feeling after intense physical stuff like that. So how are you feeling, babe?” Tristan tilts his head, watching Miles attentively.

 

“Really fuckin’ good, to be honest. Still aches a little, but that goes away.”

 

Tristan presses a gentle kiss into Miles’ shoulder and continues. “We just had to make that choice to keep trying and be open-minded for each other. But at the same time, we’ve all had people in our lives who weren’t right to fight for and to forgive and all that.”

 

Miles nods solemnly, looking at Tristan’s lips as he speaks.

 

“People who… communication wasn’t going to solve the problems with. So, if you want my advice, I'd say don't rush it, don't settle for the first person that offers you attention. Find someone you feel comfortable with who doesn't make you feel like you have to try harder, or change your whole life for. And absolutely look out for manipulation and be aware of the kinds of things to look out for because that’s…” he sighs and trails off, seeming to sink down a little behind Miles’ body.

 

Miles chimes in. “Manipulation and abusive stuff is a huge red flag and if they really refuse to stop or get help then you need to get the fuck out of there.”

 

Tristan wraps his arms around Miles, knowing this is a heavier discussion than they normally have on cam. They both know who the other is thinking about, and want to change the topic but feel a stronger need to address it.

 

Miles continues, softly covering Tristan’s arms with his own hands. “If you have other issues that you can't seem to resolve, I think you should try to make an open, safe space, you know, talk to them, give your real honest truth about what you see the situation to be and... try to put yourself in their shoes, but ask them if that _is_ their truth, you know, don't assume that just because you've been together for a while, or... that if you’ve seen them do a certain thing before that you know what they’re thinking or feeling.”

 

"Yeah, don't assume. Confirm it with them."

 

Miles hums an agreement. "Communication is so important, I can't even tell you."

 

"And if you really feel that talking it out isn't helping and they aren't seeing your side, definitely check yourself as well as checking them for any, like, manipulation or anything, any bad motives, 'cause if anyone has anything but good intentions it's not healthy and you might need to get away from it to… either to work on yourself or to get away from them."

 

"Yeah, don't assume that you're always right. Maybe you did mean well but it came across another way and you do have to accept fault with that sometimes. We've both misinterpreted things before and it's just a total disaster." Miles laughs, looking into Tristan’s eyes.

 

"Mmm. But with manipulative people you can't always trust what they say their truth is. It's hard. It’s so nuanced. They can be really good at shifting blame."

 

"For sure. Just always be looking out for red flags. If there are laws against it or it's making you uncomfortable in any way, there's probably something wrong."

 

"Compromise is important but, like, yeah. Be safe, be careful. But don’t think that small things mean it’s unfixable, either.”

 

“Yeah, we were _far_ from perfect at the start. Far from healthy. But we got there, and first we had to deal with accepting criticism and _then_ moving on to the issues. We both had some growing to do. And we’re always going to be finding new ways that we need to grow. That’s human, I think. And I’m so glad I get to spend the rest of my life growing with Tristan.”

 

After the silence is left empty, Miles twists around to see Tristan watching him with admiration. He kisses Tristan softly, but because Tristan won’t let go of Miles’ torso, the angle isn’t ideal, so Miles leans back a little more to kiss Tristan’s neck, hearing a soft moan in response.

 

“You know what else is growing?” Tristan sighs.

 

“Oh my god,” Miles snickers as Tristan relaxes his arms to free Miles’s chest.

 

“You did that on purpose, I know you did.” Tristan laughs breathlessly as Miles pushes him back on the bed, shifting the pair of them to one side to get a better view for the camera.

 

“So what if I did?” Miles responded, pressing another kiss to Tristan’s lips.

 

“Then stop flirting and suck me off.” Tristan smiles, lacing the words with a challenge.

 

“Oh, so _now_ I can touch you?” Miles teases, trailing his fingertips painfully slowly down Tristan’s chest.

 

“I’ll do it myself if you don’t hurry up.”

 

“You’ll blow yourself? I’d like to see that.”

 

“Get that mouth on my dick or so help me god I won’t let you cum for a week!”

 

Miles grins, shifting back down Tristan’s body and settling between his legs. “Cruel. How do you want it?”

 

“Now,” Tristan laughs, raising his eyebrows, attempting to tug Miles by the back of his head toward his hard cock.

 

"’Ey, hang on,” Miles chuckles. “Lemme stop smiling first.”

 

Tristan watches Miles trying to calm down, and after a moment, raises his eyebrows again, making Miles smirk.

 

“You really want teeth in your blowjob, babe?”

 

“At this rate, I don’t think I care as long as it’s _a_ blowjob.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Miles tries one last time to compose himself, but snorts again. He gives up on going in straight away, and decides instead to grab Tristan’s cock at the base and lick a stripe along the underside.

 

Tristan gives a sharp moan, lets his hand fly to Miles’ neck, lets his head fall back but brings it back up again just in time to watch Miles swipe his tongue along the slit, picking up a little precum.

 

“God, you’re good.”

 

“I didn’t even do anything,” Miles laughs.

 

Tristan just scratches gently into Miles’ hair as the brunet, with glinting green eyes, leans back in to press his velvet tongue against his cock.


End file.
